Delirium Torchwoodis
by Rhea S
Summary: recueil de drabbles, one-shots, trop courts pour faire une fanfiction complète. Histoires le plus souvent rédigées pour me remonter le moral que je fais partager. Enjoy !
1. Printemps

**Disclaimer :** je jure que je ne fais aucun bénéfice monétaire avec l'utilisation des personnages de TW, seulement du bénéfice moral^^.

**Beta : **Arianrhod (la courageuse)

**NB** : Avant l'épisode Adam, globalement, différentes drabbles, one-shots, trop court pour faire une histoire complète....enjoy!!

* * *

**Printemps**

* * *

" _Je suis amoureux, je le sais, je le sens, je n'ai pas envie de manger, j'ai seulement envie de le regarder, heure après heure, minute après minute le contempler. Je ne fais que ça, je le regarde toute la journée et je rêve de lui la nuit, mon cœur rempli à en crever. Il m'ignore la plupart du temps, mais il revient toujours vers moi._

_Je suis trop jeune sans doute, trop aliéné par ma propre jeunesse. Mais je sens les hormones bouillir en moi dès que je le vois, qu'il s'approche de moi pour me caresser le cou ou frôler le corps. Je m'esquive, son contact, j'en ai à la fois envie et peur, pour la douleur qui broie mon cœur après._

_Je m'enfuis alors et je reste à guetter son retour, guetter son envie de me voir._

_J'aime le son de sa voix, douce et tentante quand elle m'appelle, plus dure quand il est mécontent de moi. Mais je sais qu'il ne le pense pas, pas vraiment, il m'aime, je le sais, je le sens, je le veux..._

_Je ne sais pas s'il est beau ou laid, ce que je sais c'est qu'il est terriblement différent de moi. Nous sommes trop dissemblables._

_Je souffre alors mille mort et je dors, je me rendors et je rêve de lui, je pense à lui et à ce qu'il va m'apporter le matin, après son bain._

_A l'odeur de son corps le matin, c'est un régal, l'eau me vient toujours à la bouche._

_C'est ça être amoureux ou bien c'est avoir faim ? "_

oOoOo

- qu'est-ce qu'il a Myfawny, en ce moment, demanda Gwen accoudée près de Jack sur la rembarre, dominant le Hub.

Elle montra du doigt le ptérodactyle faire un long arc de cercle au-dessus de la tête de Ianto qui le nourrissait. Il claqua du bec après un piqué qui fit sursauter le jeune homme.

- Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir faim, reprit-elle d'une voix inquiète, il est malade ?

- il est en chaleur, répondit Jack en buvant tranquillement son café, admirant les efforts de Ianto pour échapper au dinosaure.

- et que comptes-tu faire pour l'aider? demanda Gwen en se mordant les lèvres de rire en voyant le ptérodactyle mettre la patte sur l'épaule de Ianto et essayer de le saisir entre ses ailes.

- malheureusement, il n'y a rien à faire, il prend Ianto pour un partenaire convenable.

- et cela ne te dérange pas ? fit-elle en suivant du regard Ianto qui fuyait l'animal et refermait la porte de sa cage avec fracas.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux et la saison des amours finit dans 24 h. Il devrait pouvoir supporter l'affection débordante de Myfawny, non ?

- non, fit la voix de Ianto derrière lui, à partir de maintenant, quand il se sentira d'humeur folâtre, ce sera toi qui le nourrira. Merci. C'est le troisième costume qu'il me démolit. Je l'aime bien, mais il faut qu'il calme ses ardeurs.

- il est amoureux, expliqua Gwen, en riant.

- ah bon, je n'avais absolument pas remarqué, dit Ianto avec mordant.

- allons, cela te fait de l'expérience, rétorqua Jack en plongeant dans ses yeux pleins de colère.

- je me vois bien mettre ça sur un cv : nourrir les ptérodactyles vicieux, ça fait sérieux, effectivement.

- pourquoi tu veux nous quitter ? demanda Jack avec humour, je te croyais au-dessus de ça.

- non, mais si tu me forces à nouveau à subir le harcèlement de cet animal, je l'envisagerais sérieusement. Le Harcèlement au travail est puni par la loi.

- mais comme tu le dis, ce n'est qu'un animal, dit Gwen en pouffant.

- ce n'est pas le seul animal ici.

Ianto s'en alla sur ces mots, la tête haute et le corps arqué dans son costume malheureusement déchiré à un endroit peu décent.

- tu crois qu'il est au courant de cette déchirure ? persifla Gwen en se tournant vers Jack qui le dévorait des yeux.

- oh, je suis sûr que oui ! Bon, il me prend des envies de coutures. Bonne soirée Gwen.

La jeune femme resta seule et s'absorba dans la contemplation du ptérodactyle perturbé. Y'a pas que lui qui était en chaleur, de tout évidence. Bah, c'est le printemps.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**_Merci à Tessa de m'avoir laissé faire joujou avec cette idée. ^^ allez découvrir sur le quartier de Torchwood, Hypnoweb sa fanfic _**Myfawny **


	2. Conception

**Disclaimer :** je jure que je ne fais aucun bénéfice monétaire avec l'utilisation des personnages de TW, seulement du bénéfice moral^^.

**Beta :**Arianrhod (la courageuse)

**NB** : Avant l'épisode Adam, globalement, différentes drabbles, one-shots, trop court pour faire une histoire complète....enjoy!!

* * *

**Conception**

* * *

Jack se réveilla avec une terrible migraine et une atroce envie de vomir. Il se leva, sans déranger Ianto qui dormait près de lui et gagna la salle d'eau à toute vitesse. Ils avaient passé une nuit divine, certes, mais aucun écart notable qui pourrait expliquer son état. De plus, son immortalité le mettait à l'abri de toutes les maladies, humaines ou extraterrestres.

Il se soulagea dans l'évier et rencontra son reflet dans la glace, il avait un teint de déterré, teint bilieux, yeux caves.

''oh merde, oh merde" se dit-il, la dernière fois qu'il avait eu cette tête remontait à son adolescence. Il fallait qu'il vérifie.

Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le domaine d'Owen. Il fallait qu'il utilise le scanner de la Base. Owen arriva à ce moment là. Il vit le regard halluciné de son chef. Il s'angoissa aussitôt.

-qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est Ianto ?

- non, c'est moi, il faut que je passe un scanner.

- mais Jack, rien ne peut t'atteindre, c'est ce que tu nous as dit, non ?

-non, c'est autre chose. Tu te souviens quand je disais que j'avais déjà été enceint.

- je croyais que tu plaisantais.

- non, pas du tout, dit Jack sombrement, j'ai déjà été enceint et ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Je dois vérif….

- euh, tu m'expliqueras comment ça se passe, tu es humain, non ? alors…

- je suis extraterrestre, mon corps est adapté pour concevoir en cas de sous population. Idéal pour remonter la population mais extrêmement désagréable.

- j'imagine et le père ?

Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil noir. Owen leva les bras, secouant la tête.

- Ok, ok, Ianto, mais j'étais obligé de poser la question. Il est au courant ?

- on dirait que ça t'amuse ?

- oui, énormément ! fit Owen avec un grand sourire, je suis impatient de le féliciter.

- non, il ne faut pas !!

- ben pourquoi ? c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

- non.

- ah bon ?

- oui, fit Jack, sans appel, garde ça pour toi.

- t'inquiète pas, je suis médecin après tout.

- tu es bavard aussi.

- je suis professionnel, Jack.

- ah ouais, montre-moi, ça alors ! Tu n'as toujours pas installé le scanner !

- oui, chef, tout de suite, chef !

Jack ne tenait plus en place. Et s'il était vraiment enceint ? Alors que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis qu'il était immortel, pas depuis la première fois. Si c'était vrai, il ne savait pas vraiment pas quoi faire. Et Ianto alors ? Comment allait-il prendre cette nouvelle ? bien, pas bien ? C'était étrange tout de même un homme enceint, surtout lui. Ianto avait-il envie d'avoir un enfant ? Et comment allaient-ils l'élever ? et...

- Jack ? interrogea une voix derrière lui.

- Ianto...

sa voix se brisa, sa gorge se serra. Il ne pouvait plus rien dire.

- qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, avec Owen, juste en caleçon ?

- Jack, fit la voix d'Owen, viens par là, on va regarder ce qu'il se passe ... Ah bonjour Ianto, dit le médecin avec un immense sourire moqueur.

- Salut Owen, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. Il est malade ?

- non, pas vraiment, fit Owen, alors que Jack s'installait dans le scanner.

- alors, quoi ?

- ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, même si tu dois avoir droit au chapitre. Bon, Jack, tu respires lentement et on y va... ben, tu as rien au ventre.

- au ventre, qu'est-ce qu'il doit avoir au ventre, demanda Ianto, inquiet pour son capitaine, mais rien ne peut le blesser. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Les deux hommes l'ignorèrent.

- ce n'est pas au ventre, il faut que tu regardes juste au-dessus de la thyroïde...

- ouh là, ça doit être douloureux, ça sort par la gorge ??

- crois- moi, tu ne veux pas savoir...

- Bon, quelqu'un me répond oui ou non ? s'insurgea Ianto.

- non.

- non.

- Okay, café pour tout le monde ?

- oui

- oui

Ianto remonta la rage au ventre. Jack souffla. Owen rigola.

- je crois qu'on va avoir un truc bien dégueu aujourd'hui.

- je ne me voyais pas lui dire ça comme ça.

- ah bon, moi ça ne me gênerait pas plus que ça.

- bon, continue...

- je ne sais même pas à quoi ça devrait ressembler.

- ben à un sac amniotique, mais très petit, une petite boule, quoi

- ah ouais, vraiment parfait, très détaillé, le commentaire.

- ben, oui, mais bon, je ne peux pas t'apprendre ton métier, quand même.

- sympa Jack... bon, la gorge, ok, l'œsophage, Ok, non, attends, j'ai une masse entre le larynx et le sphincter de l'œsophage, ne bouge pas, je vais prendre une image.

Jack se figea, alors que l'angoisse faisait battre son cœur plus vite.

Owen prit un cliché de la masse et le projeta sur son écran tandis que Jack se dégageait du scanner et s'approchait de lui.

Ils regardèrent le cliché, tournant la tête à l'unisson en fronçant des sourcils.

- je ne comprends pas.

- Eh moi donc, fit Jack, ça ne ressemble pas aux échographies que j'ai passé autrefois, normalement le fœtus devrait être là.

Un bruit de porcelaine chutant sur le sol retentit derrière eux et Ianto déboula près de son capitaine.

- qu'est-ce que vous me cachez, tous les deux, cria-t-il, échographie, fœtus, ne me dis pas que tu es enceint, ce n'est pas possible !

- non, ce n'est pas possible, fit Owen, je crois que c'est autre chose. Regarde par toi-même.

Ianto plissa des yeux en regardant l'image sur l'écran. Il sourit et regarda Jack avec commisération.

- tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- quoi, c'est quoi ce truc, tu le sais ?

- oui, et normalement toi aussi.

- éclaire-moi Ianto, fit Owen en roulant les yeux dans les orbites.

- t'a qu'à utiliser tes yeux au lieu de me regarder comme ça !

- Ianto, fit Jack menaçant, j'exige que tu me dises ce dont il s'agit.

- une dent de weevil et le reste de ton diner d'hier soir. Tu as dû cicatriser autour de la dent du weevil qui t'a mordu hier. Tu disais que c'était bizarre, qu'il lui manque des dents.

- t'es sûr ? fit Jack, abasourdi.

- heu, je crois qu'il a raison, fit Owen, regarde, je crois que c'est ça. Mais il faut que je te fasse une exploration pour vérifier. Il va falloir faire Ahhh..

oOoOo

-Ianto, j'ai mal, viens me consoler.

- tu as cicatrisé depuis plus d'une heure, tout va bien, Jack...

- non, je ne suis pas bien, je veux un câlin, exigea Jack, d'une voix faible, à demi allongé sur un lit dans l'aile médicale.

Ianto soupira et se rapprocha de Jack, une glace à la main.

- l'opération s'est bien passée, et tu as même failli cicatriser autour des instruments d'Owen. Ça l'a surpris. Il te conseille de manger un peu moins ou de mâcher plus.

- et me priver d'un plaisir, ah ça non ! Donne-moi cette glace !

- tu vas bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te chouchouterais. Je vais la garder pour moi, fit Ianto joueur.

- parce que tu adores me chouchouter, dit Jack en profitant que le Gallois passait à sa portée pour l'attirer contre son torse. Il lui vola un baiser.

- En attendant, je sais ce que je vais manger.

- ah oui, quoi ?

- un Gallois on the rocks !

Owen qui venait ordonner à son patient immortel de dégager de son infirmerie - y' en a qui doivent travailler dans la vie- battit précipitamment retraite en entendant les râles de plaisir qui montaient de la petite pièce. Il sourit malicieusement et murmura, « encore en plein conception, pff, je crois que je vais prendre des vacances, le temps qu'ils se calment. S'ils se calment un jour… »

Fin


	3. Tortures

**Disclaimer :** je jure que je ne fais aucun bénéfice monétaire avec l'utilisation des personnages de TW, seulement du bénéfice moral^^.

**Beta :** Arianrhod (la courageuse)

**NB** : Avant l'épisode Adam, globalement, différentes drabbles, one-shots, trop court pour faire une histoire complète....enjoy !!

* * *

**Tortures**

* * *

-AHHHHHH, AHHHHH

Les cris montaient à travers le Hub et dérangeait même Myfawny qui se cacha dans les hauteurs en glapissant. Owen continua de tourner les pages de son magazine en écoutant son Ipod, volume à fond.

Tosh entra. Les cris la surprirent, elle se précipita sur Owen, impavide et lui arracha un écouteur.

- Owen ! Que se passe-t- il ? C'est Jack que j'entends hurler comme ça ?

- AHHAHAHAAAA.

- Ouais, jeta le médecin penaud, évitant son regard étincelant.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Elle le força à la regarder.

- Il est monté dans la serre avec Ianto et m'a ordonné de ne pas intervenir, quoique j'entende. D'où la musique.

- Et depuis quand tu suis les ordres, toi ?

- Depuis que ça concerne leur vie sexuelle, pas envie de m'en mêler... T'as vu comment ils se regardent et ils n'arrêtent pas de se sourire, de se toucher... c'en est presque obscène ! Et le concept de l'intimité, alors...

- AHAHHAAAA.

- Owen, faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, il souffre.

- Tu crois que Ianto le torture ? fit Owen inquiet.

- Oui, ça ne doit pas se passer comme Jack l'avait prévu ... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je prends un calmant pour Ianto, il en a certainement besoin. Pour torturer Jack comme ça, il ne doit pas être dans son état normal.

- AAAAAAHH !

- Mais dépêche- toi Owen !!

Ils se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, Owen serrant fermement une seringue dans sa main.

-AAHHH

oOoOo

- ça suffit maintenant, je ne peux pas continuer.

- si, vas-y !

- Jack non, je ne supporte pas de te faire souffrir comme ça ... tu es douillet quand même ...

- c'est sensible à cet endroit.

- j'arrête, je te fais trop mal ... c'est insupportable !

- non, continue, j'en ai assez, termine ce que tu as commencé ... Je vais me tenir tranquille. Promis.

Il gémit.

- Mmmh, tu fais exprès de me faire mal ...

- Mais non,fit Ianto d'un ton apaisant, mais ce n'est pas facile, tu te tortilles trop.

- Vas-y, vas-y…AAAAAAAAAHHH

- Pourrais-tu crier moins fort ! J'ai mal à l'oreille.

- Tu ne dis pas ça d'habitude, souffla Jack. Ianto ricana.

- D'habitude, tu ne me demande pas ça.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte aux vitres dépolies.

- euh, Jack, Ianto, tout va bien, fit la voix d'Owen derrière la porte.

- oui, oui, fit Jack ...

- et Ianto ? demanda Tosh

- oui, ça va, répondit le Gallois, mais c'est la dernière fois que je fais ça.

- dites, ça me rassurerait que vous ouvriez la porte, demanda Owen en échangeant un regard angoissé avec Toshiko.

- c'est ouvert !

Owen entra et découvrit Jack, le dos allongé sur la table de travail et Ianto penché au dessus de lui avec une pince à épiler et une lampe, juste au moment où il arrachait un poil blanc.

- AHHHHHA

Ianto tint le follicule pileux incriminé à la lumière d'un air victorieux.

Owen referma la porte. Tosh et lui se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Ils redescendirent en plaisantant à chaque fois qu'ils entendaient Jack gémir ou brâmer de douleur.

Gwen arriva à ce moment-là. Elle entendit Jack hurler et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle n'accorda pas un regard à ses camarades qui la regardaient sous cape et fonça.

- Jack !!!

Toshiko et Owen firent aucun geste pour la retenir mais pouffèrent de rire en entendant Jack se mettre à l'invectiver.

- Gwen !!! tu dégages maintenant...

- Mais, mais...

- y'a pas de mais, on frappe avant d'entrer. Tu redescends ! Dehors !!!

Ils riaient encore, des larmes coulant sur leurs joues, lorsque Gwen arriva.

- que se passe-t-il ?

- je crois que tu as assisté à une séance de torture... très élaborée.

- Jack, se faire épiler, fit Gwen, en secouant la tête, on aura tout vu...

- non, fit Owen d'un air malin, heureusement qu'on n'a pas tout vu…. Ils ont conservés leurs caleçons.

Fin


	4. Funambule

**Disclaimer :** je jure que je ne fais aucun bénéfice monétaire avec l'utilisation des personnages de TW, seulement du bénéfice moral^^.

**NB** : Avant l'épisode Adam, globalement, différentes drabbles, one-shots, trop court pour faire une histoire complète....enjoy!!

* * *

**Funambule**

* * *

Peau contre peau, la sueur glisse le long de l'échine, les os craquent, les chairs soupirent.

Ianto a le cœur qui bat à tout rompre, il cogne dans sa poitrine à un rythme affolé. Le sang bat violemment à ses tempes, rugit dans son corps et mugit à ses oreilles. Il ne sait pas combien de temps encore il va pouvoir tenir, combien de temps il va pouvoir le supporter. Il ne sait pas s'il va y arriver. Mais ses doigts s'accrochent plus fort, en une étreinte digne d'un étau, il ne peut le lâcher, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées et reprend sa respiration, trop longtemps conservée.

Owen tremble comme un cheval fourbu. Sa peau se couvre de sueur, se hérisse sous le souffle brûlant de Ianto, si loin et pourtant si proche. Il se sent moite, il se découvre à la fois glacé et bouillant, fiévreux. Ses bras tremblent, ses tendons se tendent à se briser. Il frémit, son cœur se broie, ses émotions le noient. Il voudrait crier mais ne peut sortir qu'un misérable petit gémissement. Il voudrait tant être serré dans ses bras, mais il ne le peut pas. Pas encore, pas maintenant, pas pour le moment.

Il sent ses doigts glisser, sa prise s'égarer, son cœur se broyer... maelström d'émotions confuses, perturbantes qui naissent dans sa poitrine qui se soulève avec peine.

Il cri soudain, de douleur et d'impatience. Ianto répond enfin.

- reste avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas... ne bouge surtout pas...

- bordel, Ianto, comment veux-tu que je bouge ? le moindre mouvement et je tombe.

- je sais... tiens bon !!

- c'est plutôt à toi de tenir bon. Je te jure que si je meure, je reviens te hanter !

- hé, ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé d'aller voir Myfanwy seul et sans filet. Tu as eu de la chance que je vienne le nourrir.

- ouais, c'est ça de la chance !!! Ianto, je glisse !

- je te tiens… patiente encore deux secondes, le filet se met en place… on va y arriver !

Owen relève la tête, plonge dans son regard convaincu. Ianto le tient par le bras, ses doigts profondément enfouis dans sa chair, les muscles et les tendons tendus à craquer. Le reste de son corps se balance dans le vide, sa main gauche agrippe frénétiquement le rebord métallique de la niche de Myfanwy et ses jambes ne trouvent pas de prise solide.

Il entend enfin le claquement sec du filet qui s'ajuste à 3 mètres en dessous de ses pieds battant l'air. Ianto le regarde soulagé.

- je vais te lâcher, mais que si tu me promets de ne plus chercher à le voir sans moi.

- quoi, tu es jaloux qu'il s'intéresse à moi ?

- non, juste qu'il ait essayé de te tuer. Allez saute.

Owen saute non sans frayeur, mais bah ! si le filet de métal supporte les coups de boutoir d'un ptérodactyle de 160 et quelques kilos, il devra supporter le sien.

Le choc lui coupe la respiration, puis il assiste stupéfait à la cascade de Ianto, bondissant et rebondissant sur le filet.

- j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça de me jeter d'ici et sauter dans le filet.

- les Flamingos Brothers et leur fabuleuse monture Myfanwy, fit Owen en roulant des yeux et lui tendant la main pour se relever, les voltigeurs de l'étrange en spectacle ce soir et en exclusivité pour une seule représentation….

oOoOo

Jack relève la tête, il y a de l'animation au Hub ce soir. Il est surpris de voir son médecin et son responsable de la sécurité, sauter sur le filet comme sur un trampoline, cabrioler et rire comme des gamins.

Un sourire indéfinissable vient chatouiller ses lèvres... ils en ont mis du temps avant de trouver la seconde utilité de ce filet. Après tout ce n'était pas que pour le ptérodactyle, il faut bien se défouler de temps à autre.

Il claque son livre d'un air décidé et part les rejoindre, il faut bien que quelqu'un leur montre ce qu'un funambule canaille peut réaliser.

Fin

* * *

et bon anniversaire aux filles du mois d'Avril !!!


	5. Réciproque

**Disclaimer :** je jure que je ne fais aucun bénéfice monétaire avec l'utilisation des personnages de TW, seulement du bénéfice moral^^.

**NB** : Avant l'épisode Adam, globalement, différentes drabbles, one-shots, trop court pour faire une histoire complète....enjoy!!

**Beta** : Arianrhod (tant que mes déliriums lui plairont^^)

**NB ²**: one-shot, autre style.

* * *

**Réciproque**

**

* * *

**

Jack aimait le matin, les matins où il pouvait profiter de la chaleur et de l'accueil de Ianto dans son appartement et ses draps. Il aimait particulièrement paresser au soleil qui entrait parfois à flot dans sa chambre. Parfois car le climat Gallois était changeant et doté d'un humour singulier, à moins que la faille ne jouât un rôle particulier dans cette histoire de météo.

Bref, il aimait se réveiller et observer les rayons mutins de l'astre solaire sur la peau claire de son amant. Il ne le réveillait pas, il profitait du spectacle des ombres bleuâtres de la barbe sur son visage, du retroussement de son nez quand un rayon le chatouillait, de l'air paresseux avec lequel il sortait des bras de Morphée pour se rapprocher de lui, nonchalamment. Il aimait ce voile doux qui embuait ses paupières lorsqu'il se réveillait.

Cette situation le ravissait, l'emplissait d'aise et d'une chaleur qui ne devait rien au soleil et tout à ses tendres sentiments. C'était tout simplement un des moments favoris, prélude à une journée parfaite : assister au réveil de Ianto pour le plaisir de le voir à chaque fois s'étonner de sa contemplation.

Cela avait valeur pour lui de méditation, un repos de l'esprit sur une chose créée pour le plaisir. Et dieu sait s'il était doué pour le plaisir, ce Gallois qui pourrait être une vitrine alléchante pour son pays, s'il n'était pas aussi timide.

Non, pas timide, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir la veille, oh que non. Malgré les courbatures qui lui laissaient penser qu'un troupeau de ptérodactyles lui était passé sur le corps, il ne regrettait rien. Ianto était simplement réservé en public et bouillant dans l'intimité, terriblement réactif et pourtant plein de subtilité. Il était plein de surprises, il avait adoré les premiers tâtonnements de l'initiation, puis s'était révélé être un apprenti très avide d'apprendre, mais il était en passe de devenir un maître, tant il y mettait de cœur.

Il se pencha sur son amant tendrement lové contre lui et l'embrassa. Il laissa sa bouche frôler ses cheveux courts sur le front, l'angle de sa mâchoire si virile, son souffle hérissa la peau fine, réactive.

L'homme s'enfouit plus profondément dans les bras de son capitaine, marmonnant des mots sans suite, un galimatias de gallois inarticulé. Puis, il entendit trois mots qui firent battre son cœur plus vite, une émotion rare le submergea soudain, terriblement.

- je t'aime, l'entendit-il gémir dans son cou, Jack...reviens, ne me laisse pas, reviens-moi.

- mais non, je suis là, réveille-toi. C'est un cauchemar, je suis là…

Ianto battit des paupières, se réveillant lentement, sortant de son mauvais rêve comme on sort de l'eau.

- Tu rêvais de moi ? demanda Jack gouailleur.

- Je rêve toujours de toi, dit en baillant Ianto, tu es bien placé pour le savoir.

- Pourquoi ? fit le Capitaine au sourire impossible, s'agitant sous les couvertures, se rapprochant de lui, prédateur.

- Parce que tu me regardes dormir toutes les nuits.

- Si tu le sais, c'est que tu ne dors pas...

- Pas toujours, dit Ianto d'un air mi-figue, mi-raisin, j'ouvre un œil, je vois que tu es là et je me rendors paisiblement.

- Tu te rendors ! Paisiblement ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai, c'est impossible, pas avec mon charme indéniable, mon corps de rêve et ma fougue au lit !

- ta fougue au lit ? C'est sans doute cela qui m'endort. Tu es épuisant ! fit-il en riant, échappant à la prise de son damné capitaine qui se démenait pour lui mettre la main dessus.

- Mais ce n'est pas un crime, ça, dit Jack en fourrageant les couvertures à la recherche du corps fuyant de son amant, qui avait plongé sous les draps.

Les couvertures volèrent dans tous les sens. Jack avait l'étrange impression de lutter avec une anguille refusant la capture. Des rires joyeux retentirent dans la petite chambre.

Il y avait à peine quelques minutes, Jack tenait son Ianto entre ses bras, reposé, disponible, alangui et maintenant il se transformait en une espèce de anguille fuyant son étreinte en s'esclaffant. Car il riait, le bougre en repoussant ses mains qui se faisaient de plus en plus avides, de plus en plus impatientes tout comme le désir qui hurlait dans ses veines. Jack rugit et se jeta sur le jeune homme comme un squale hors de l'eau. Ianto gémit sous l'impact qui le plaqua, haletant, contre le matelas.

Jack sourit en plongeant dans le bleu de porcelaine des yeux de son amant qui le dévisageait, empli d'une émotion profonde. Il lui caressa la courbe de son oreille gauche, descendit le long de sa mâchoire et glissa le long de sa gorge palpitante de désir. Il n'y avait pas que la gorge qui palpitait ainsi. Son sourire s'accentua alors qu'il sentait Ianto se tortiller contre sa peau avant d'abandonner sa bouche à un baiser aussi doux que les sentiments qu'il cachait depuis trop longtemps. Il le sentait si aimant, il savait ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il éprouvait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait ces mots ensorceleurs, même en plein sommeil.

Ianto avait ouvert le bal en premier, à lui de clore ce débat que leur corps avaient menés seuls jusqu'ici à grand renfort de sensations, d'arguments passionnément sensoriels. Les sentiments brûlaient dans leurs âmes, se répondaient comme leurs corps se comprenaient.

Négligeant, refusant l'exigence de son corps, de son désir, il planta ses iris azuréens dans le regard étonné de Ianto, soudain angoissé du sérieux de son capitaine.

- moi aussi, je t'aime, pas seulement la nuit, dans mes rêves ou les tiens, mais dans la vie réelle, malgré ce qui nous entoure, ce que Torchwood exige ou tout ce qui peut arriver.

- Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter cela, fit Ianto, ses yeux soudain brillants démentant la remarque un chouïa moqueuse.

- tu as débuté les hostilités, je t'ouvre mon cœur, mais ne le brise pas...

- comme si j'en avais la possibilité, fit Ianto en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure, ton cœur est plus protégé que le château de la Reine.

- Mais tu as pourtant réussi à y pénétrer et à t'y installer de manière assez radicale. Jamais je n'avais été assiégé comme cela et je me retrouve là, à te parler d'amour et de sentiments sans détour.

Les yeux de Ianto s'écarquillèrent, il n'avait pas vraiment cru à cette déclaration improvisée jusque là. Il se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise comme s'il retirait au Capitaine une liberté sans laquelle l'homme ne serait rien. Jack n'existerait pas s'il n'était pas aussi libre, aussi entier et aussi complexe. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Son cœur se serra, il l'aimait, mais ne voulait pas le forcer à se lier à lui.

Il se débattit pour lui échapper. Jack interloqué, surpris par l'expression douloureuse de son visage, roula sur le côté, et le libéra de son emprise. Ianto se releva et allait bondir vers la salle de bain quand Jack l'interpella, négligemment allongé sur le lit. Il prit un oreiller et le coinça entre ses bras. Ianto eut soudain une terrifiante envie de retourner à la place de ce coussin si moelleux, Jack était ... tentateur.

- Pourquoi fuis-tu ? Je t'avoue que je t'aime, chose que je n'ai plus dit depuis les Années Folles et tu t'en vas. Pourquoi ?

Ianto, crucifié par le regard interrogatif de Jack, se figea comme un animal affolé. Il rougit.

- je ne fuis pas, se défendit-il très mal.

- si, tu t'enfuyais, continua Jack, sans perdre son calme, faisant saillir les muscles avantageux de ses cuisses, jouant avec les couvertures.

Ianto déglutit bruyamment. Jack avait l'air de savoir quel effet il lui faisait par sa simple présence. Il soupira, de guerre lasse, et s'assit sur le bord du lit, tournant le dos au capitaine qui ne bougea pas. Il attendit que le jeune homme reprenne ses esprits. Il était touchant dans son désarroi si soudain. Jack dut se retenir pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire subir tous les outrages, encore une fois.

- Pourquoi, demanda-t-il plus doucement, de quoi as-tu peur ?

- De t'arracher ta liberté. Tu dis cela maintenant mais dans un mois, dans un an, qu'en sera-t-il ?

- on n'en est pas là, je te dis aujourd'hui que je suis amoureux. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit partagé, dit-il d'un air plus sombre. Je me suis trompé ? Tant pis… c'est vraiment dommage pour moi.

- non...murmura Ianto alors que Jack faisait celui qui n'avait pas entendu, continuant son cinéma.

- dommage, j'aurais aimé partagé ma solitude avec celui qui partageait mon lit jusqu'ici.

- Jack, je t'aime... souffla Ianto, mais...

- Quoi, je n'ai pas entendu ce que mon amant murmure ! fit Jack, narquois, continuant de l'ignorer, les yeux au ciel.

- Jack, je t'aime ! dit plus fort Ianto en se retournant vers lui. Mais je ne veux pas t'ôter ta liberté en te laissant t'attacher à moi. Je... je suis mortel et tu ne l'es pas. Et tu sais qu'un jour, je disparaitrais, pas vraiment la chose à laquelle je pense le plus mais… ça arrivera. Et je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi.

- Cela n'a aucune importance, fit Jack en l'attirant à lui doucement par les poignets, leurs corps s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre. Je suis ici et maintenant, tout comme toi et j'entends bien profiter de l'homme que j'aime et qui m'aime. Enfin, s'il veut bien me laisser faire. Pour le reste, je ne veux pas y réfléchir, cela ne m'intéresse pas. Seul ce que tu ressens m'importe. Et le fait que tu m'aimes est un fait très intéressant, crois-moi.

Son visage était à dix centimètres du sien, leurs yeux se parlaient, leurs âmes communiquaient d'un feu ardent, tellement plus puissant qu'un feu de paille simplement sexuel.

Ianto ferma les yeux, il se sentait si bien, comme s'il était enfin complet, comme s'il existait vraiment. Les bras de Jack enlaçaient si fermement son corps, une étreinte bien réelle qui le rattachait au monde. Jack était l'axe autour duquel il tournait, s'émouvait. Seul comptait Jack et ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il l'aimait, il avait redonné un sens à sa vie à un moment délicat en découvrant les sentiments qui s'étaient enracinés en lui, il l'aimait. Cela lui tournait la tête, comme des bulles de bonheur.

Un léger baiser le ramena à la réalité, il y répondit langoureusement, leurs langues se mêlèrent, communiquant en leur langage unique. Des étincelles glissèrent le long de leur échine, leurs veines charriaient un désir en fusion, roulaient un plaisir inouï, une douceur confondante.

Le soleil baignait la peau aimante de ces compagnons. Il caressait de ses rayons lumineux l'union des deux corps exultant leur bonheur qui s'alimentait auprès d'une source intarissable, celle de leur amour réciproque.

Fin


	6. Tranche de vie

**Disclaimer :** je jure que je ne fais aucun bénéfice monétaire avec l'utilisation des personnages de TW, seulement du bénéfice moral^^.

**NB** : Avant l'épisode Adam, globalement, différentes drabbles, one-shots, trop court pour faire une histoire complète....enjoy!!

* * *

**Tranche de vie

* * *

**

**8h00 début de la journée, embauche, début des hostilités.**

- Ianto, **CAFÉ** !!

- oh oui, un café frais, mon petit coffee boy.

- tu es si gentil de m'apporter du café. C'est la seule chose qui me remonte aujourd'hui.

- mmmmh, c'est trop bon. Encore ce mélange, comment tu fais, Rhys n'arrive même pas à faire un café correct.

oOoOo

**12h00 Heure du déjeuner, pizza à volonté.**

- ma pizza préférée, chorizo, viande avec supplément de fromage, whaouh, c'est trop bon.

- Tu crois pouvoir faire prendre du poids à Owen avec ça ? moi j'en mange pas. Il faut que je rentre dans ma robe de mariée. Oh, tu es un ange... une pizza light !

- Je préférerais un Ianto fourré, une calzonianto ça sonne bien, non ?

- Très bien, Jack, mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire... Ianto, tu viens manger avec nous ??

- Je crois qu'il nous fait la tête, Tosh, tant pis, je vais quand même dévorer ma pizza aux légumes, j'ai trop faim !

oOoOo

**18h, fin de la journée, débauche. (si, si c'est le terme consacré)**

- Ianto mes dossiers, tu les as classés où ? J'en ai besoin, j'y ai mis une note sur une équation, quelque part, il faut que je conclue ce dossier. Ah, c'est bon, je l'ai retrouvé.

- Ianto j'ai besoin d'un coup de main avant de finir, tiens-moi la jambe de cet alien, non pas comme ça attention, ça va gicler ! M... ! - Allez fais pas la tête, c'est pas ma faute. Et puis, ça te va très bien, cette couleur d'urine... attends tu vas où ? Reviens, j'ai encore besoin de toi !

- Ianto, tu tombes bien ! Tu te souviens de la boutique de robes de mariage dont tu m'avais parlé ? - Ah bon, elle a brûlée ? Mais comment je vais faire ? Tu en connais une autre peut-être ? Attends, ne t'en vas pas comme ça.

- Ianto ! J'ai besoin d'un câlin, d'un bain et d'un humain, pas forcément dans cet ordre. Pouah, toi aussi au bain. Je ne n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, un jour, mais tu pues. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour, ma friandise préférée est gâchée ! Hé Reviens !! C'est un ordre !

CLAC !!

La porte du vestiaire à coté de la gigantesque peinture du dragon gallois, se referma sur Ianto violemment et tous se turent, les yeux fixés vers la porte close. Ils sentaient tous obscurément qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal dans le comportement de Ianto. Il avait l'air... fâché. Ils se regardèrent, troublés.

oOoOo

Sirènes stridentes, hululantes, insupportable.

Ils entendirent se mettre en place le verrouillage automatique des portes, les lumières vacillèrent un peu mais restèrent allumées.

- Ianto, s'écrièrent-ils tous en chœur...

- mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? continua le Capitaine, tout à fait étonné.

Il ne répondit pas. Ils se regardèrent. Que voulait le jeune homme et pourquoi cette soudaine mauvaise humeur ? Il ne leur semblait ne rien avoir à se reprocher, du moins pas depuis ces quarante-huit dernières heures.

- hé, il a ses règles ou quoi ?? fit Owen, moqueur. Il faut que quelqu'un lui calme ses hormones, on ne va pas rester enfermé toute la nuit à cause de lui ?! Si ?

- non, c'est autre chose, dit Gwen en fronçant des sourcils, il n'a vraiment pas l'air heureux.

- si tu lui avais pas demandé l'adresse de son tailleur, il n'aurait pas fui ainsi ... dit Jack, moqueur.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi, c'est Owen qui a commencé en l'aspergeant de sang d'alien.

- Ce n'était pas du sang, mais des sanies, fait le médecin d'un air docte. Mais je ne suis pas responsable, ce n'est pas moi qui ai ramené ça ici.

- Non, c'est moi, je l'ai ramené, fit Jack, la tête tournée vers l'étage, lui et la brute qui se repose dans les cellules. Il en a de la chance, lui. Il va pouvoir être au chaud toute la nuit et avec de la compagnie. Enfin, si on ne règle pas cette histoire au plus vite !

Il monta aux vestiaires en courant et frappa à la porte tandis que Gwen et Owen grimpait à sa suite. Toshiko éteignit l'alarme qui continuait d'hurler.

oOoOo

- Ianto que se passe-t-il, qu'as-tu ?

- Jack, le verrouillage est bloqué, je ne peux rien faire, je suis désolée, confirma Toshiko, d'en bas, je ne comprends pas comment il a fait ce tour-là !

- C'est quoi ton problème, Coffee Boy ? hurla Owen à travers la porte.

- Ianto, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Gwen sur le même ton.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de hurler, répondit Ianto en ouvrant la porte à demi, passablement en colère. Je confirme que la base est verrouillée, il y a un code, le temps que vous trouviez, je vais prendre ma douche. Seul ! ajouta le jeune homme comme en réponse à une flamme qui s'allumait dans les yeux de Jack.

La porte claqua à nouveau.

- Ouh là, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, Jack ou pas fait, mais il a l'air sérieusement remonté, le Ianto, il aurait bien besoin d'un valium dans son café.

- Owen, ferme-la, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter et aide Tosh à trouver un moyen de passer le blocage. Toi, Gwen essaye de le raisonner.

- Tu veux dire que je peux entrer, même s'il est nu à l'intérieur ? dit-elle d'un ton interrogateur, tu préférerais ne pas y aller ?

- Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de me voir.

- Ok mais tu ne feras pas de crise de jalousie ?

- Tu veux que je te signe une autorisation ! dit Jack d'un ton énervé, entre et trouve ce qu'il a ...

- Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais essayer de trouver comment il a fait pour bloquer la base d'ici. Je pensais qu'on avait prévu ça depuis Suzie.

- Ouais, sauf que c'est lui le responsable de la Sécurité ici ! grinça Owen à voix basse.

Jack le regarda sombrement, juste ce qu'il fallait pour se faire obéir par le bouillant médecin qui fila rejoindre Toshiko.

oOoOo

Gwen entra dans les vestiaires.

- Ianto, fit Gwen en fermant la porte, tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Non, fit la voix de son ami de dessous la douche. Cherche et trouve.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, dit-elle suppliante, Rhys m'attend, je dois partir et...

Le bruit de l'eau cessa et Ianto s'adressa à elle d'un ton buté.

- Ce ne sont pas les mots que j'attends.

- Ce ne sont pas les mots que tu attends ?! fit-elle interloquée, hein ? Ianto, t'es impossible !

- C'est ça, c'est moi qui suis impossible, dit-il d'un ton moqueur, on aura tout vu !

- Attends, rouspéta-t-elle, tu te comportes en gamin.

- Tu es sûre de t'adresser à la bonne personne ? C'est moi qui vous materne toute la journée, alors ce n'est pas moi qui fait l'enfant ici...

- Hein ?

- Courage, Gwen, je suis sûr que vous allez trouver, ce n'est pas si compliqué.

Elle détourna la tête, déçue et sortit. La douche se remit à couler.

oOoOo

- Alors ? fit Jack en la voyant descendre.

- Heu... je ne suis pas sûre. Je crois qu'il attend certains mots ...

- Oh, je vois, fit Owen dont les oreilles trainaient près d'eux, malade de curiosité... J''y vais. Je sais ce que j'ai à dire, dans deux minutes, on est libre, je vous le jure ! Excuse-moi, Ianto, dit-il à voix forte, je suis désolé de t'appeler sans cesse Coffee boy. Je te prie de m'excuser ! Je suis vraiment désolé, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil à Jack et Gwen qui le regardaient d'un air dubitatif.

Clac, l'éclairage de nuit se mit en route.

- Mouais, ça n'a pas l'air d'être ça ou bien il y a un fantôme dans la machine qui ne te supporte pas, se moqua Jack, ça a réagi à Coffee Boy, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus l'appeler comme ça.

- Jack, je crois savoir ce que Ianto veut entendre, fit la voix de Toshiko. Il faut que tu y aille. Il faut que tu lui parles, ça doit être ça, le code. parle-lui de tes sentiments.

Le capitaine se raidit. Il y avait pensé. Mais c'était difficile et puis se faire extorquer ces mots-là n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Quelle valeur pouvait-il y mettre ? Mais bon s'il voulait entendre à ce point-là ces trois mots qu'on dit parfois trop souvent, il allait s'exécuter.

oOoOo

Curieusement il se sentait les jambes en coton et le cœur battant. Il avait beau se dire que mots volés n'ont pas de valeur; il savait qu'une fois prononcés, il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Le sort en serait jeté. Toshiko lui jeta une lampe-torche, il n'y avait pas d'autre éclairages fonctionnels dans les vestiaires, mode économie d'énergie oblige.

Il ferma la porte, autant que cela reste privé, même s'il se doutait que trois paires d'oreilles très intéressées et très indiscrètes allaient se coller derrière la porte.

- Ianto, Ianto, je suis désolé, dit-il en s'attendant presque à que ce soit les mots déverrouillant le processus, non, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Il fallait qu'il continue.

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à parler vraiment de mes sentiments. Ce n'est pas une chose dont j'ai l'habitude ou l'envie. Je préfère aller de l'avant et agir au lieu de d'exprimer ce que je ressens. Mais je dois quand même avouer que la manœuvre est particulière. On ne m'a jamais fait ce coup-là ! On m'a fait celui de la grossesse, la tentative de suicide, le chantage aux sentiments, la psychologie inversée, la jalousie, mais jamais encore le verrouillage de ma base !

- Jack !! J'ai dit que je prenais cette douche seul et c'est un vrai défilé. De plus, si tu crois que j'utiliserais un moyen aussi vulgaire pour te forcer à me parler, on a plus rien à se dire ! Je crois rêver ! Ianto avait l'air vraiment exaspéré.

- Donc, tu ne souhaites pas que je développe, fit le capitaine à la fois soulagé et anxieux, car il n'aimait le sentir en colère.

- si ! répondit Ianto d'un ton vif en ouvrant la cabine de douche et saisissant sa serviette pour s'essuyer sans douceur.

Son corps irradia de blancheur dans le pinceau de lumière de la torche de Jack. Celui-ci déglutit bruyamment. Il lui faisait un effet détonnant. Mais il fallait qu'il parle, qu'il ne laisse pas son corps gérer le problème, ou ses amis resteront dans le noir et enfermés. Mais s'il continuait de se déhancher ainsi sous ses yeux, Owen, Tosh et Gwen allaient devoir trouver un endroit où dormir, insonorisé de préférence.

- Mais vas-y, bon sang ! dis-lui, entendit-il son médecin-chef souffler derrière la porte, suivie du son d'une claque et d'un chut choral et bruyant.

Il sourit, levant les yeux aux ciel. Si Owen s'y mettait en se prenant pour Cyrano encourageant Christian à dévoiler son amour, c'est qu'il devait vraiment avoir l'air à la dérive. Mais il n'avait besoin de personne pour lui mettre en bouche des mots qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue depuis trop longtemps.

- Ianto, il faut vraiment que je parle ? Tu as réellement tant besoin d'entendre ces mots-là ?

- besoin, envie ? Je ne sais pas trop, fit Ianto d'un air gourmand tout en s'essuyant la nuque.

Jack eut envie d'être à la fois la goutte et la serviette pour se rapprocher du jeune homme qui l'attirait si fortement.

- Es-tu prêt à m'entendre, fit Jack en se détournant, la voix sombre, il avait dit douche seul après tout.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre, dit Ianto, mais...

- Ce n'est donc pas le code qui nous permettrait de sortir, dit Jack définitivement soulagé.

oOoOo

- Non, dit Ianto, le défiant du regard, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, parfaitement conscient de l'impact qu'il avait sur lui.

- Donc, rien ne m'oblige à te dire que je t'aime, fit Jack doucement, le sourire de Ianto se transforma, devint radieux, dévoilant ses propres sentiments amoureux.

-Oh... firent à l'unisson 2 voix féminines derrière la porte, ils entendirent un rire étouffé très harpérien, suivi d'un choc contre la porte.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, les filles, un peu d'intimité, grogna le docteur, Tosh, va réparer la lumière, Gwen, viens avec moi, il faut que je vérifie que le système de réfrigération n'est pas en panne.

Ianto étouffa un rire et se jeta sur Jack.

- non, effectivement rien ne t'obligeait à le dire, mais j'apprécie le geste, les mots et ... l'effet.

Ses doigts glissèrent sous la chemise, trouvant leur chemin dans le dos de son chef qui profita de l'aubaine un Ianto nu à sa merci. Jack caressa sa peau humide, vibrante jusqu'à rejoindre à tâtons le point le plus brûlant de son anatomie. Sa main s'y promena, électrisante à merci. Oh...

- Merci !! c'est ça, le code ?

- Oui, souffla Ianto d'un air ravi, alors que les lumières se rallumaient et montraient à Jack les yeux brillants de l'homme qui s'enivrait de son odeur, de ses gestes, de ses mots qui tournaient dans sa tête comme des papillons plus légers que l'air.

- c'était donc merci, tout ça pour qu'on te dise merci...

- c'est quelque chose que vous ne dites jamais, ni les uns ni les autres, j'avoue avoir dépassé un peu la mesure.

- mesure plutôt ça, fit Jack en se collant à lui plus étroitement se dégageant de ses vêtements comme par magie. ça aura au moins servi à me déclarer.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dit que tu m'aimes autrement ? murmura Ianto, suivant ses mains incandescentes, ou tu aurais attendu que j'avoue ce que je ressens pour toi d'abord ?

- parce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? demanda Jack d'un air joueur en le serrant contre lui, empoignant son postérieur délicieux, se frottant à lui, ensorceleur.

- Jack, soupira le jeune homme chamboulé, j'aurais jamais cru ressentir cela pour un homme, mais toi, c'est autre chose. j'ai d'abord été attiré, un vrai papillon pour la source de lumière la plus brillante, et j'ai lutté, oh bon sang, ce que j'ai pu me battre contre moi-même pour extirper cela de moi. Mais c'était impossible ! ça fait partie de moi, tu fais partie de moi. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne réalisais pas, jusqu'au moment où j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je suis amoureux, d'un homme, d'un être impossible sans doute, mais tu tiens ma vie entre tes mains.

- pas que ta vie...

- oh, je sens ça...

Ianto renversa la tête, lourde de désir alors que Jack lui dévorait le cou de baisers passionnés, indifférents aux amis toujours dans le hub à présent ouvert. Leurs souffles s'échangeaient, se mêlaient doucement, à mesure que le désir devenait plus puissant que les mots.

Tosh Owen et Gwen s'égaillèrent dès l'ouverture de la porte, sans demander leur reste. Ils se doutaient bien que Jack et Ianto s'occuperaient de refermer l'institut derrière eux, enfin, une fois consumé le désir. Des actes peuvent être aussi parlants que des mots, mais les mots s'imprimeront toujours dans les cœurs aimants. Et parfois un simple merci peut ouvrir bien des portes closes.

Fin


	7. Le Capitaine Danse ! aussi

**Disclaimer :** je jure que je ne fais aucun bénéfice monétaire avec l'utilisation des personnages de TW/DW, seulement du bénéfice moral^^.

**NB** : Avant l'épisode Adam, globalement, différentes drabbles, one-shots, trop court pour faire une histoire complète....enjoy!

**NB**² : petite suite directe à l'épisode The Doctor Dances. (DW Saison Episode 10, Doctor 9 Christopher Eccleson)

Musique : http://www point deezer point com/fr/#music/result/all/glenn%20miller%20stairways

* * *

**Le Capitaine danse ! (aussi)  
**

**

* * *

**

"Je pense que Jack aimerait cette danse"

"mais avec qui ?" le ton était moqueur mais les yeux brillants, terriblement troublants.

Le Capitaine Jack grimaça, un peu vexé par la saillie de l'homme étrange, l'alien que Rose appelait le docteur. Mais il admira bien vite lui la grâce du couple de danseurs qui évoluait magnifiquement au son de la musique de Glenn Miller, les suivant, dansant bras croisés, seul, comme trop souvent. Il se rapprocha à la fin de la musique, dégainant un sourire impossible, tendant la main pour inviter ce curieux phénomène.

Après un instant de flottement, Rose lui laissa sa place avec un petit rire et alla remettre la musique, plus douce, plus langoureuse, Stairway to the stars. Elle avait de l'avenir cette petite, se dit le Capitaine, qui enlaça le Docteur, le laissant conduire.

Jack sentait le corps de l'autre contre le sien, pas trop près, pas trop loin, exactement comme il le fallait. L'odeur du blouson de cuir flattait son nez et se mêlait à l'odeur de poudre et de guerre de son propre battledress. Il le dévisagea tandis que Rose dansait seule, les observant. L'homme n'était pas spécialement beau, ses oreilles décollées et ce nez si puissant ne l'avantageait guère.

Mais il y avait ces yeux, à la fois si clairs et si sombres, un mélange étrange de vieillesse et de jeunesse éternelle qui les faisait pétiller de sagesse et d'espièglerie. Il raffermit sa prise sur le corps ferme et ô combien vigoureux. Jack sourit, inclinant sa tête avec séduction, balançant l'éclair de ses dents blanches dans les mirettes pantoises du Docteur.

- Quel danseur vous faites, Docteur ! le complimenta-t-il sans peine, me montrerez-vous comment vous dansez dans l'intimité ?

La main qui reposait légèrement sur son dos, se fit plus lourde rapprochant leur deux corps et Jack découvrit avec une très agréable surprise qu'ils se promenaient dans la même confrérie. Il l'avait senti au premier regard, la tension de son corps contre le sien le lui confirmait. Une bien jolie découverte !

Son sourire s'accentua tandis qu'ils dansaient yeux dans les yeux, au rythme de la musique du doux Glenn. Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur de la veste de cuir, et approcha ses lèvres douces de l'oreille du Docteur qui se laissa faire, submergé par des sensations qu'il n'avait plus éprouvées depuis sa 3ème régénération, au bas mot. Le maitre ne lui manquait plus tant, finalement, lorsqu'un homme du 51 ème siècle lui chavirait la tête de ses phéromones... Il soupira. Il n'aurait pas cru que cette nouvelle incarnation y fut sensible. Il caressa de sa joue, celle si douce de Jack, heureux de ce simple contact, émerveillé par les suaves sensations qui résonnaient en lui comme pour la première fois.

Rose rougit à ce spectacle et se racla la gorge, rompant le charme qui caressait les deux hommes.

Le docteur s'ébroua, comme sortant de cet émerveillement qui l'avait saisi au plus profond. Il lança un regard accusateur à Jack, abasourdi par ce changement d'humeur. Ils continuèrent de danser sur le sol du Tardis, séparés par une soudaine froideur.

- Me faire du rentre-dedans comme ça ! Vous êtes un gosse pour moi, j'ai 900 ans et vous seulement 25 !

- 29, mais bien conservé, hein ? et Puis l'âge n'a rien à voir là-dedans, seulement le désir mutuel de deux hommes qui s'apprécient, à moins que...

- A moins que quoi ? fit le Docteur d'une voix rauque.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Rose qui essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre du dépit qui l'avait saisi. Elle n'était plus la seule dont se préoccupait le Seigneur du Temps. Le Docteur secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Trop jeune, elle aussi ? souffla Jack, les yeux perdus dans les prunelles devenus si sombres, l'étreignant plus fort, le rapprochant de lui.

- Trop humaine... répondit le docteur sur le même mode, dévorant du regard la bouche humide de Jack, pensant qu'il étancherait bien sa soif de baiser sur ces lèvres prêtes à tout. Tout comme vous mon pauvre Jack, dit-il en repoussant fermement son si amical danseur, il faudra plus que des phéromones pour me conquérir... je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie d'étoile!

- Pourtant, elles vous font briller les yeux, murmura Jack, déçu, insatisfait. Que dois-je faire pour vous mériter ?

- M'accompagner, je découvrirais bien si vous êtes un homme digne des faveurs d'un seigneur du temps. Mais que je vous prévienne, je suis très résistant. D'autres ont essayé et se sont cassés les dents.

Jack sourit à nouveau, passant sa langue sur ses dents en un sourire gourmant et aguicheur.

- J'aime les défis ! Je vous accompagne. Peut-être aurais-je droit à une danse plus complète la prochaine fois ?

- Peut-être, Jack, peut-être, il faudrait d'abord m'offrir un verre. Mais en attendant, l'aventure nous attend et Cardiff aussi, Rose a des amis à prévenir.

- oui, Mickey, j'ai envie de le revoir, fit la jeune femme, secouant son sentiment d'abandon.

La scène entre les deux hommes l'avait touchée plus qu'elle ne saurait le dire. Elle avait besoin de voir son ami, entendre qu'il avait besoin d'elle, qu'elle comptait pour lui.

Le docteur encore une fois avait tout compris.

Fin

* * *

A ma big Boss ! à cause de qui ce drabble est né... merci


	8. Premier baiser ?

**Disclaimer :** je jure que je ne fais aucun bénéfice monétaire avec l'utilisation des personnages de TW, seulement du bénéfice moral^^.

**Beta : **Arianrhod (la courageuse)

**NB** : Avant l'épisode Adam, globalement, différentes drabbles, one-shots, trop court pour faire une histoire complète...enjoy!

* * *

**Un simple Baiser ? **

Le baiser qu'on cueille est moins savoureux que celui que l'on imagine, et le désir vaut mieux que la conquête. Jean Simard, _Félix_

* * *

Si quelqu'un demandait à Owen et Toshiko quel était le premier baiser entre Jack et Ianto, ils répondraient immédiatement que c'était le baiser ravageur dont leur leader avait gratifié leur collègue après son retour providentiel à la vie.

Owen se rappellerait toujours la manière dont le Coffee boy avait été bouleversé par la langue de Jack, qui semblait l'avoir mis face aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il l'avait vu se transformer en fantôme souffrant de son absence, comme une fleur manque d'eau et de soin à la disparition de son jardinier.

Toshiko avait été surprise par ce baiser donné sous les yeux de toute l'équipe, son habituelle discrétion lui faisait préférer les effusions en privé. Mais la situation était particulière et elle les avait vus se rapprocher si souvent dans le hub que cela lui avait semblé adéquat. Jack n'était pas particulièrement discret sur son béguin pour le jeune homme aux costumes toujours impeccables. Son attirance avait sauté aux yeux de tous sauf de Gwen qui s'étaient pour le coup écarquillés d'incrédulité. Tosh la soupçonnait d'avoir eu un coup de cœur pour leur chef. Celui-ci cependant avait préféré la bouche de son homme à tout faire au sortir de la mort, plutôt que celle de la fidèle Gwen qui eut la grâce de ne pas paraître trop jalouse.

oOoOo

Si cette même question était posée à Jack et Ianto, ils ne penseraient pas du tout à ce bécot pourtant fougueux.

Ianto se rappellerait immédiatement le baiser échangé dans le bureau de Jack alors que Tommy réapprenait à vivre. Cette enquête et l'implication du temps les avaient tous troublés, Ianto autant que Toshiko, membres de l'équipe qui renaissaient à l'amour. Les mots échangés, cette tristesse dans sa voix l'avait ému déraisonnablement et poussé à agir. Il avait été surpris par la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, le goût de café de son haleine, l'odeur de sa peau soudain échauffée, sa langue qui l'avait étonné par sa hardiesse, son expérience.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences, seulement agi sous l'impulsion du moment. Il ne l'avait jamais regretté, même dans les moments où la vie auprès de Jack se montrait difficile. Son chef pouvait se montrait tyrannique, vindicatif même dans le secret de sa chambre, mais la science langoureuse de ses baisers valait tous les sacrifices et le rendait si attachant. Il le tenait captif entre ses lèvres. Un sourire le faisait vivre, une moue désapprobatrice le tuait, un baiser lui faisait tout oublier.

oOoOo

Jack interrogé, raconterait sans doute n'importe quoi, un baiser cueilli au cours d'une chasse particulièrement virile, un attrape-langue qui aurait dégénéré en un corps à corps libidineux, conté avec force de détails.

Pourtant, celui qui aurait continué à interroger son regard aurait pu y lire la vérité. Il lui avait sauvé la vie par un baiser salvateur alors même que Ianto venait de les trahir, lui, l'équipe et l'humanité pour sauver un monstre. Sa bouche amollie contre la sienne, reprenant chair et consistance au fur et à mesure que la vie recommençait à battre dans son corps, lui avait fait oublier tout complot pour sauver un ennemi redoutable, cette cyberwoman, fantôme métallique de sa petite amie. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il l'avait sauvé et c'était ce baiser qui lui avait donné le goût du Ianto, scellant son sort de séducteur. Il aspirait malgré la rébellion furieuse de Ianto, ses promesses à la mort de Lisa, à retourner à cette source délicieuse.

C'est pourquoi il lui avait donné une seconde chance, une chance de rédemption, c'est pourquoi il lui avait donné ce premier baiser en face de toute l'équipe, c'est pourquoi il lui avait tant manqué sur le Valiant. Il n'avait tenu bon que grâce aux fragiles images de son futur amant, lui tenant des conversations enflammées qui l'avaient aidé à supporter les tortures, la douleur et le désespoir de voir le monde anéanti. Il s'était juré à son retour de tout faire pour à nouveau le tenir entre ses bras et tenter d'assouvir l'inextinguible faim de baisers que lui inspirait la bouche de ce Gallois.

oOoOo

Face à une telle question posée de but en blanc, l'un et l'autre répondrait finalement que le premier baiser échangé n'était pas réellement le plus important, seuls comptaient ceux qu'ils continuaient d'échanger, marquant leur peau d'un sceau salé, s'enivrant l'un de l'autre comme seuls deux amants peuvent le faire. Et peu importe la surprise de l'indiscret enquêteur de ces moments volés à la vie !

fin


	9. Prime et avantages

**Disclaimer :** je jure que je ne fais aucun bénéfice monétaire avec l'utilisation des personnages de TW, seulement du bénéfice moral^^.

**NB** : Avant l'épisode Adam, globalement, différentes drabbles, one-shots, trop court pour faire une histoire complète...enjoy!

**Beta** : Arianrhod (tant que mes déliriums lui plairont^^)

* * *

**Prime et avantage.

* * *

**

Gwen entre en coup de vent dans le bureau calme de Jack. Elle ferme la porte si fort que le verre en vibre. Jack relève la tête et soupire. Elle a la tête des mauvais jours, celle des revendications.

- Je veux les mêmes avantages que Ianto, lâche-t-elle comme une bombe. Je viens de discuter avec Owen et Toshiko. Il a le double de salaire, plus une prime de risques et des avantages en nature. Je veux la même chose, je suis sur le terrain plus souvent que lui. On veut les mêmes avantages.

- Non, rétorque Jack avec un sourire malicieux. Ianto mérite cette prime car il s'expose à certains risques de part sa fonction. Il a des avantages en nature car il s'occupe de nous et il prépare le café, ce que vous détestez tous faire.

- Si seulement, il le préparait correctement, gémit-elle, c'est infect. Comment peux-tu le supporter, dit-elle en reniflant la tasse fumante posée sur le bureau.

- J'aime l'accompagnement. Et pour ça il mérite sa prime. Il met du cœur à l'ouvrage. On ne peut pas lui reprocher cela.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux écœurés et s'enfuit en claquant la porte sous le rire sourd de Jack.

Ianto sort la tête du trou d'homme menant à la chambre de Jack.

- Comment ça mon café n'est pas bon ? demande-t-il d'un air chagrin.

- Mais si, mais si, le réconforte Jack, elle ne sait pas ce qui est bon.

- Enfin, si j'avais un peu plus le temps pour le préparer, il serait sans doute très différent.

- Mais non, mais non. Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? demande Jack pour changer de sujet avec un petit sourire malin.

- Je n'ai pas reçu ma prime ce matin, s'entend-il répondre avec un regard fiévreux.

Jack se lève et plonge dans sa chambre, les réclamations RH pourront attendre demain. Il n'y a pas que le café dans la vie. Y'a les primes aussi.

Fin


	10. Surprise

**Disclaimer :** je jure que je ne fais aucun bénéfice monétaire avec l'utilisation des personnages de TW, seulement du bénéfice moral^^.

**Beta : **Arianrhod (la courageuse)

**NB** : Avant l'épisode Adam, globalement, différentes drabbles, one-shots, trop court pour faire une histoire complète...enjoy!

* * *

** Surprise**

* * *

Toshiko s'inquiète, elle s'agite sur son siège mal à l'aise. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans le Hub. Elle travaille depuis huit heures sur un programme de traduction alien et l'électricité ne cesse de sauter. L'ordinateur s'allume, l'ordinateur s'éteint, s'allume, s'éteint. Elle jure en japonais entre ses dents, en fixant son écran d'un œil noir.

Jack lui a dit qu'il devait régler un problème technique au niveau des protocoles de sécurité et bien évidemment, il a embarqué Ianto, nouvellement promu chef de la sécurité dans sa quête de la panne.

Et depuis leur départ, les plombs sautent régulièrement. Impossible de travailler dans ces conditions. Heureusement qu'Owen et Gwen sont en congés car elle n'aurait pas supporté de les voir tourner en rond dans le Hub, sans équipement fonctionnel.

Elle s'énerve et part à la recherche des deux responsables, non des deux irresponsables !

- Jack, Ianto, appelle-t-elle sur l'intercom. Nous avons un problème, arrêtez de bidouiller les systèmes électriques.

- Toshiko, c'est quoi cette histoire ! Jette Jack d'un ton acerbe.

Visiblement, elle tombe au mauvais moment. Elle se trouble mais continue vaillamment. Jack est parfois un peu difficile. Elle sait qu'elle doit se montrer persuasive.

- Je voudrais que vous arrêtiez de jouer avec les plombs, le temps que je lance un scan complet sur les systèmes.

- Tosh, nous ne sommes pas au Hub, répond Ianto.

- Mais vous êtes où ? demande-t-elle étonnée.

Elle les a pourtant bien entendu dire qu'ils montaient dans les gaines techniques.

- Secret défense ! lui rétorque Jack dans un sourire qui passe évidemment à travers l'intercom.

- Mais alors, qui joue avec l'électricité ? S'étonne la jeune femme, je n'ai pas pu avancer dans mon programme.

- Ok, c'est grave ! fait Jack avec un soupir à fendre le cœur. On arrive. Ianto, rhabille-toi voyons !

- Ne le crois pas Tosh. Nous sommes seulement dehors à prendre l'air, sur le port. Devant témoins.

Elle sourit, son ami donnait trop de détails, sûrement un gros mensonge.

- On arrive, fait Jack. Appelle Owen et Gwen.

- Ils sont en repos, dit Ianto, ils ne vont sûrement pas répondre.

- Je veux les avoir en ligne dans 10 mn, ordonne Jack d'un ton coupant. En attendant, vérifie les générateurs. On arrive !

- Bien Jack.

Tosh coupe la communication et sous l'éclairage qui devenait stroboscopique, elle prend une torche et descend vers les souterrains, là où se trouvent les générateurs.

Elle chasse l'idée de ce qui peut bien se trouver dans la base pour jouer avec l'électricité. Souris alien, mâchouilleuse de réseau, entité alien à la recherche d'électron pour s'en nourrir.

Elle s'arme de courage et attrape un révolver en passant.

Jack et Ianto seront là dans quelques minutes, se dit-elle; tout va bien. Ce n'est rien, juste un glitch dans le réseau.

Elle appelle Gwen, rien, Owen, personne. Elle a beau tenter de se calmer, elle sent une sueur d'angoisse ruisseler dans son dos, lui poisser les mains.

Où sont-ils ? Personne ne peut entrer dans le hub sans qu'elle ne le sache, mince.

Elle pénètre dans les couloirs de la base souterraine. La lumière clignote de plus en plus vite, comme un message, remarque-t-elle enfin.

Ses doigts blanchissent en tenant la torche. Il y a une intelligence derrière tout cela. Seule au milieu du Hub désert, elle aurait préféré des souris grises, roses, blanches, comme celles qu'utilise Owen pour ses expériences.

Mais où est-il ? Pourquoi il ne répond pas ? Torchwood est un boulot à plein temps, même en vacances il devrait répondre. Et Gwen, pourquoi ne répond-t-elle pas non plus ?

Seraient-ils ensemble à fricoter ? Leur histoire est finie depuis longtemps, mais elle peut se tromper. Son cœur se serre. Dommage, mais s'il est heureux ainsi... c'est ce qui lui importe le plus.

Elle passe les portes, les unes après les autres sans autre compagnie que les flashs lumineux de l'éclairage défaillant.

Puis soudain le noir complet.

Une nuit d'encre accompagnée d'un silence de tombe. Elle entend sa respiration, le goutte à goutte d'une conduite qui aura besoin de réparation. Et comme lointain, assourdi, un rire distant. Elle actionne sa lampe torche et continue. Elle a bien fait de la prendre.

Owen se ficherait d'elle et de sa manie de tout prévoir mais elle est ainsi. Jack va arriver, sa présence la réconforterait, tout comme celle de Ianto.

A nouveau ce rire distant, cristallin. Gwen ! Elle se rue en avant, pousse les portes pour s'enfoncer dans le cœur du Hub, là où elle n'a jamais mis les pieds, la salle des générateurs.

Elle entre dans la pièce et la lumière jaillit éblouissante, aveuglante. Un son sec la fait trembler, un coup de feu ?

Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Elle est soudain entourée, secouée, serrée dans des bras amicaux. Elle émerge du choc pour découvrir ses compagnons hilares.

- **SURPRISE !**

- Bon anniversaire, Toshiko, dit Gwen en lui collant d'autorité une flûte de champagne dans la main.

- Mais c'était hier, dit la jeune femme, troublée.

- Je sais, Ianto me l'a appris et comme j'ai honteuse de t'avoir oublié, j'ai voulu t'organiser une fête surprise pour toi.

- Il ne fallait pas, maugrée Tosh, scrutant ses amis. Vous avez fait tout cela pour moi ?

- En effet, dit Jack avec un large sourire et lui tendant une assiette de petits fours. Profites-en.

- Vous voulez dire que tandis que je travaillais là-haut, vous étiez en train de préparer cette fête ?

- Oui, fit Gwen d'un air contrit, voyant le visage de l'informaticienne se chiffonner de colère.

- Et plutôt que m'appeler, vous avez choisi de m'envoyer des signaux, via l'électricité !

- Exact, dit Ianto, troublé par l'orage dans sa voix. On voulait que tu nous rejoignes, le morse c'était mon idée.

- parce que c'était du morse ! crie-t-elle.

La japonaise est rarement en colère mais là, elle a atteint le point d'ébullition maximale.

- Donc vous me ruinez une journée de boulot pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire ?

- Oui, dit Gwen affrontant courageusement la colère de son amie, on s'est dit qu'on ne marquait pas suffisamment d'événements à Torchwood.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que je ne dévoile pas mon âge que vous n'avez pas le droit de fêter d'anniversaire, dit le Capitaine sans se troubler par le ton de son informaticienne.

- Mais qui te dit que j'ai envie de le fêter ? s'emporte définitivement Toshiko. Ça m'allait bien comme ça ! Je n'avais pas envie d'y penser !

- Tu es sûre ? demande Owen en s'approchant d'elle avec un paquet dans la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Owen tend la joue.

- Un bisou et tu l'auras, un sourire et basta.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur la joue fraîchement rasée d'Owen qui glissa ses lèvres à la place et lui chaparda un baiser.

Toshiko écarquilla des yeux, alors que ses pommettes passées du rouge de la colère au cramoisi de la passion. Elle rit doucement, baissant les yeux, troublée par ce baiser à peine esquissé. Celui-ci l'a calmé, non pas calmé, bousculé, déplacé toutes ses émotions vers une partie d'elle-même qu'elle enfouissait profondément.

Elle relève la tête et ils soufflent de soulagement. C'est enfin le retour de leur amie. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de la voir s'énerver et à chaque fois, ils se sentaient pris en faute comme des gamins devant la maîtresse d'école.

- Bon anniversaire, Tosh, dit Ianto en lui tendant son propre cadeau, un paquet en forme de dvd. On savait bien que c'était une idée saugrenue. Mais c'est pour te dire que nous t'aimons tous du fond du cœur.

Toshiko bouleversée par l'attention, refoule ses larmes pour enfin profiter de ce trop rare moment de joie à l'institut Torchwood. Après tout, c'est suffisamment inhabituel pour y goûter avec ferveur.

Fin

* * *

Bon anniversaire aux filles du mois d'avril !


	11. Répétition

**Disclaimer :** je jure que je ne fais aucun bénéfice monétaire avec l'utilisation des personnages de TW, seulement du bénéfice moral^^.

De plus, John Barrowman et Gareth David-Lloyd, Russel T Davies, Helen Raynor ou Chris Chibnall sont à eux-même comme l'idée appartient à Dreaming of a nightmare, Glee Basic Alchimy chap 11 (Thanks a lot !)

**Beta : **Arianrhod (la courageuse qui a bien aimé^^Merci !)

* * *

**Répétition**

* * *

_Dans le studio 4 BBC Wales, répétitions pour l'épisode intitulé__ Le soldat Thomas__._

- Gareth ! As-tu bien reçu les modifications que Russel a apportées cette nuit ? Helen vient juste de les valider.

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Je pense que ça va être intéressant.

(_bruit de feuilles puis petit rire de Gareth_)

- Hum, John ?

- Oui ?

(_voix melliflue contre sourire un peu gêné_)

- C'est une scène de baiser ?

- Oui, ça te dérange ?

(_raclement de gorge contre sourire radieux_)

- Non, non...

- Tu as l'air un peu embarrassé. On devrait sans doute répéter un peu. Tu sais que j'ai donné des cours de baiser ?

- Oui, je sais. Répétition ? Pourquoi pas ? Au moins cette fois, je suis prévenu.

(_soupir las contre rire moqueur_)

- Allez, ferme les yeux et pense à l'Angleterre !

- Oh, ça va hein ? Ce serait quand même plus facile si tu ne mettais pas systématiquement la langue !

- Il faut ce qu'il faut ! Au moins c'est réaliste !

(_grand sourire de loup contre roulement d'yeux_)

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Alors ... une boîte de chocolat pour Chris, un bouquet de fleurs pour Helen...Ok. Qu'est-ce que j'offre à Russel pour Noël ? J'aimerais bien une scène un peu plus hot dans les prochains épisodes. Je me demande jusqu'où Gareth est prêt à aller ?

- John ? Tu as vu les nouveaux costumes pour Ianto ? Il y en a un conçu par "Fool monty" la petite boutique du Strip-tease. Gareth devrait le porter dans l'épisode 12. Il aura certainement besoin de répétitions.

- OK ... acheter une montre pour Russel. J'adore ce boulot !

* * *

Probable ? en tout cas merci à Dreaming of a Nightmare pour m'avoir autorisé à utiliser son idée... qui restera en spoiler jusqu'à l'année prochaine (trame importante du scénario^^)


	12. De la necessité de

Disclaimer : je jure que je ne fais aucun bénéfice monétaire avec l'utilisation des personnages de TW, seulement du bénéfice moral^^.

NB : Après Adrift, juste une grosse bêtise, une petite idée issue de Corps au Coeur, mais qui ne pouvait pas se caser dedans... A vous de voir si c'est intéressant ou non. Drabble moins de 1000 mots.

* * *

**De la nécessité de battre, lier et fouetter !**

* * *

Jack surveillait les mouvements de son homme à tout faire. Il adorait le regarder s'agiter et cela le rendait faible face à lui. Il lui passait bien des manquements, bien des erreurs mais parce qu'il avait donné à Gwen la localisation de l'asile sur Flat Holms Island, il fut obligé de se montrer moins magnanime. Ianto savait jouer avec lui pour le pousser à agir. Il l'avait manipulé pour qu'il cède à Gwen et cela l'avait irrité. Maintenant, l'heure était venue de le lui faire payer ! Il savait inventer des jeux lui aussi.

- Pourquoi lui avoir donné la localisation, Ianto ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sévère.

Ianto était concentré sur ses gestes, rendus presque erratiques par son activité. Il n'allait sûrement pas abandonner. Il ne voulait pas déclarer forfait à un de ces jeux pervers. Il fallait qu'il conserve son calme et lui réponde en menant à bien sa tâche.

- pour que tu ne sois pas le seul à porter ça sur tes épaules, répondit le jeune homme, le front en sueur, les muscles tendus par l'effort.

Jack sourit, il le reconnaissait dans cette pensée. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de choisir ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne devait pas outrepasser ses ordres. Il devait comprendre qui était le chef au Hub comme dans cette relation.

- Quand je dis que c'est top secret, ça l'est ! continue ce que tu fais.

- Jack, gémit le Gallois, je n'en peux plus. On aurait dû...

- Continue ce que tu fais, ordonna tranquillement Jack en le scrutant attentivement.

- J'ai des crampes au poignet. Il faut que...

- Continue ! dit Jack, souriant sadiquement, c'est ce qu'il faut.

- Je n'en peux plus, laisse-moi….

- Allez, continue de battre ou bien la chantilly ne prendra jamais.

Ianto arrêta tout mouvement pour le foudroyer du regard. Il se massa le poignet alors que Jack testait la fermeté de la crème fouettée.

- Si j'ai trop mal, je ne pourrais pas utiliser cette main tout à l'heure.

- C'est le but ! Goûte, c'est parfait.

- C'est une punition ! fit Ianto en se mordant les lèvres.

Ils étaient dans son petit appartement, sa cuisine plus exactement et préparait le dîner, à l'ancienne avait dit Jack en se gardant bien de faire un geste. Il jouait les inspecteurs des travaux finis avec zèle. Ianto trouvait qu'il aimait un peu trop ce rôle. Ses doigts étaient gourds à force de battre la crème froide et le sucre.

- Je ne m'excuserais pas pour avoir mis Gwen au courant. Je trouve que ce qu'elle a fait pour ces familles est ce qu'elle a fait de mieux depuis longtemps.

- Tu n'en avais pas le droit.

- Peut-être mais je l'ai fait, tu ne voulais pas écouter, elle ne voulait pas comprendre, la seulement solution pour qu'elle arrête était qu'elle prenne conscience de l'ampleur du phénomène. D'un côté, Elle ne peut pas révéler la vérité et elle abandonne comme tu le souhaitais. De l'autre, elle a travaillé pour connaitre ce secret et l'a fait par humanité, ce qui est le mieux pour elle. ça lui a rappelé pourquoi elle voulait faire ce boulot au départ. Win-Win, ajouta-t-il en empruntant au langage marketing.

Jack l'observa quelques secondes alors que Ianto s'emportait dans ses explications. Il avait résolu ce problème de manière magistrale, il devait l'avouer et cela méritait finalement récompense. Il lui sourit flirteur et souffla à son oreille.

- Et une partie de Win-Win avant de manger, ça te dit ?

- Tu n'as pas assez joué cette après-midi ?

- Non, répondit Jack boudeur, en plus, je n'aime pas être interrompu pour rien.

- Je m'en étais aperçu , fit Ianto en se massant le poignet. Mais la chantilly va retomber !

- Apporte-la ! fit Jack par-dessus son épaule qu'il dénudait déjà. Ianto roula des yeux mais le suivit dans la chambre. Il ne pensa même pas à refuser une telle invite !

* * *

Fin.

Ne pas hésiter à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
